Guardians of Remnant
by waterlord369
Summary: Folow the Guardians of the Galaxy (minus Drax) as they are crashed on Remnant. Also, Groot has changed. I don't own RWBY or Guardians of the Galaxy.
1. Prologue

**Hey eeveryone, I really enjoy letting out a new idea for my favorite show and movie. I came up with this idea after a few times rewatching Guardians of the Galaxy and thought** ** _I wonder how they would deal with being on Remnant._** **So, here we go.**

 **Prologue**

"So, what should we do now," asks Peter Quil; part tearan outlaw hero, "something good? Something bad? Little bit of both?"

"We will follow your lead," replies Gammora; an living weapon assassin raised by the mad titan Thannos, "Starlord."

"Little bit of both." decides Peter smiles at his outlaw name that he uses in infamy. At this he fires up his ship, The Mallano, and rockets out of Nova's atmosphere.

"I would like to visit the planet Quil came from," requests Drax; the slightly off kilter warrior who lost his family to Roanan the Accuser and Thannos.

"Why," questions Rocket; the ex-bounty hunting talking raccoon.

"I am Groot," declares the seniant walking plant named Groot.

"You don't say Groot," replies Rocket, "and how will the Tearans react to Drax's tendencies?"

"I promise that I will not attack any who don't attack me," swears Drax.

"Good enough for me," says Peter at the wheel as he punches into the coordinates for his home world. We better not stay when we let him off, he thought quickly.

When they let Drax off on Terra; the others blasts off to space once more. When the Mallano was out of sight, Drax turned around and thought, Now lets see how Quil's people are like.

Back on the Mallano, the others decided to investigate a strange space rift close to Tera that no one had ever been discovered. As they got close they found themselves being sucked within!

"Peter," cries out Gammora, "what have you done!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Peter's POV

"Oh, crap," I curse as my ship is being sucked into the space-rift. The suction was too strong for the Mallano to escape from. So much for investigating, we are going to explore the other side.

"Peter," screamed Gammora, "what are you doing?!"

"We are too close to the rift," I explain, "we are being sucked in!"

"Well," screams Rocket, "I guess we're gonna have to strap in!"

As he said that everyone but Groot strap down to their seats. Groot however was too big for a seat, clutched the back of Rocket's seat to brace for entry to the rift.

When we exited the rift we foun a planet with a broken moon. Where the fuck are we, I thought to myself.

"Oh my god," gasps Gammora, "this is where IT is."

"What the fuck are you going on about," curses Rocket before he looks at the broken moon, "is that suppose to be that way?"

"Finally I can talk once more," says Groot. This supprises the others.

"You just said something besides "I am Groot." !" realises Rocket.

"Yes," replies Groot, "I did. This planet is my home world. I am the last of my family for they were killed off by creatures called Grimm."

"But why couldn't you be like this any where else," asks Peter shocked by this new development.

"Because I had amnesia," explains Groot, "and now that I am home I can use my aura to repair my mind. Also Peter your father was my teacher. He too is from here."

"What is the name of this place," asks Gammora.

"The planet is called Remnant, and you all will find that you will gain powers greater than you already have." Groot tells us.

"Like what," asks Rocket.

"It depends on what you are like," retorts Groot, "mine is this form you know as Groot, my real name is Zachary Twigs ." As he says this Groot transforms into a boy of sixteen with green hair and mahogany like skin with two horns in his hair.

"Can we call you Zach," I wonder, "and why do you have horns on your head?"

"For your information," growls Zach, "I am a bull faunus. That means that I am a human with bull horns. Do not insult me about this Peter, or you will feel my wrath."

"Sorry Zach," I apologize, "we did not mean to offend you. Was my dad a faunus as well?"

"No," said Zach, "Jason was no faunus. Jason was the most powerful Huntsman there was. He had the largest reserve of aura that he could fly just by manifesting it on his body. I can see you have inherited his reserves as well as his looks. Now, I shall activate all of your aura so you can access your power."

"Ok," drawls Rocket, "who goes first Twigs."

I notices that Zachary twitches the corner of his eye at Rocket's comment. Before I could do anything, Zach grabbed Rocket and chanted:

We are the light,

All creatures with souls

Have power to push back the dark.

We can use our souls to shield each other.

I release you from the darkness.

Let your light protect you.

With that both Zach and Rocket engulf in twin lights of green and gold. I look away from the two when suddenly the lights died down and I saw that Rocket had transformed into a teenage faunus of himself.

"Wow," said Zach, "that is a first."

"What," demanded Rocket after looking in a mirror, "what the fuck did you do to me?!"

Zach tossed up his hands defensively and said, "I didn't mean to do that Rocket!"

Rocket grabbed Zach in the air and…

Hugged him.

"I love this! Now no one can call me a rodent,or vermin, or…"

"People on this planet will," sighed Zach, "many humans on this planet look at us as abominations. That is why I snapped at Peter over there. There is an organization that was trying to bring equality for us called the white fang. I wonder how little Adam is doing now I wonder."

"Well," I say, "hurry up and activate our auras so we can land."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Peter's POV

So, Zach activated mine which was Ravagger red and Gammora's aura which was pulsating purple. After we learned that we deaged to teenagers do we start our decent to the planet towards a city called Vale by Zach's instructions.

"Now remember," said Zach, "we are to try to join Beacon Academy to blend into the population since the Mallano won't work on dust."

"Alright," says Rocket who shoulders his newest weapon, "I don't think we will have a problem with getting in with our skills." He now wears a larger set of his old clothes (the ones he had when he was wearing before he got arrested by the Nova Corps.) with a large buster sword sheath. Gammora wore a tight forming purple tee with a small dark green vest and equally tight pants in dark green with twin pistol-daggers that could combine into a dual bladed katana-rifle. Zach wore a green guie top with baggy cammo pants. I on the other hand wore my Ravagger clothes that I wore on Morage. Under my trench coat I hid my trench spike pistol and trusty electric pistols. To top off my look, I have my handy earpiece that can transform into my awesome mask.

We walk through the streets of Vale when a hole blew open in front of us. This sends us into fight mode.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Peter activates his mask over his face. Then pulled out his trench spike- pistols; while Rocket transforms his buster sword into a large automatic shotgun. Gammora unsheathed her pistol-tantos and combined them into dual bladed katana form. Zach formed a wooden bat from one of his hands while he created a glowing wooden cannon out of the other.

They stood waiting as a bunch of various Grimm burst out of the hole. The Guardians rushed forward to intercept the invading Grimm. Rocket laughs as he shoots down several Beowulves and Creapers at random. Once he shot those down Rocket transforms his weapon back into buster sword mode and activated his semblance resulting in creating a gigantic form of himself with a gigantic energy version of his weapon.  
"Ohhhh! YEEAAHH!"  
Over with Gammora, she slashes down upon her foes with grace and precision.  
Just as she dispatches yet another Ursa; a voice called out to her.

"Hold it right there human."

She turns around to see a white fang grunt point a gun at her. They looked at each other in shock.

"Why are you green,human," demanded the grunt.

"I'm an alien," she replies, "why are you wearing a Grimm mask?"

"I'm wearing a White Fang official grunt unifor…"

He never finished his sentence for Gammora slammed her foot across his temple. Effectively knocking him out.

"Peter," she calls over their radio, "we got White Fang extremists mixed in with this."

"Got it," said Starlord as he exchanges one trench spike-pistol for his less deadly plasma pistol as a White Fang lieutenant strides over to him.

""Who are you," the lieutenant demands.

"I am Starlord," says Peter in an intimidating voice.

"Who," asks the lieutenant. Starlord sighs as he points the plasma pistol at the lieutenant's head.

"Remember this well," Starlord states, "I am the intergalactic hero Starlord. I shall bring this world to that said Starlord shot the lieutenant in the head and effectively knocks him unconscious. He then activates his semblance to lock on to all Grimm and transforms his Universal Reaper into pistol mode and fires a single bullet that hit all intended marks.

 _So this is how Yondu feels when using his uses his guided arrow. Got to admit that it really badass to use_ , thought Peter.

Zach turns on another Deathstalker and releases a spray of explosive seeds upon the unsuspecting Grimm. Once Zach deemed the Grimm was covered enough in explosives did he give the mental command to detonate the seeds.

"Impressive," says a bull faunus in a black trench coat and Grimm mask, "the only other wood semblance that was an old friend of mine, but he died long ago."

"Taurus," exclames Zach in shock, "is that you Adewm."

"Silence," growled Adam Taurus, "only one man may adress me that way, and **YOU** **ARE NOT** …"

"Taurus you idiot," faceplalms Zach, "you forgotten me? Funky wood butt."

"Zach," gaspes Adam, "how, I saw you get eaten by that thing the traitor made?"

"Adam," sighs Zach, "we find each other on opposite sides for once, but answer me this. Where is the little kitty?"

"She ran away and betrayed the White Fang. My friend, you have missed much. Your father is **dead**. Now the new leader orders us to battle with weapons instead of words."

"Who is the leader now?"

"A strange woman named Ci… I must go. Even the bull will stray to inform the **CROW."**

Zach nods to his head and says, "the kitten hides. But where to hide within the shadows?"

"At the source of the light. I go."

"Good luck Bully Boy." salutes Zach.

You too," responds Adam, "good to see you alive. Keep yourself that way."

At that Adam walked away from Zach.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey. Groot being a faunus plays a big part in my story my friends. You could guess why after this upload package. With much zanny. I shall begin by giving this small crucial chapter to you. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Zach's POV

Better cover that hole,I thought to myself, so Blake is at Beacon. She'll never believe her eyes when she sees me like this. I hope she isn't blaming herself over the death of my father.

"Zach," calls Rocket, "care to seal the fucking hole?"

"On it," I say shaking off my thoughts.

I planted a seed near the edge of the hole and made a seal over the hole with wood that is strong as steel.

"Done," I say, "now let's get to Beacon. I have a friend to surprise."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Third POV

As they get close to Beacon does Peter, Gammora, and Rocket look over to Zach with questions in their eyes.

"Ok," sighs Zach, "what do you want to know?"

"Who are you surprising," asks Gammora.

"A little kitten," he replies.

"A kitten," asks Rocket.

"Yeah," he chuckles, "she goes by the name of Blake Beladona. She and Adam were like my little siblings. She should be old enough to attend Beacon. "

"Is she hot," asks Peter suggestively. Gammora heard this and hit him upside his head.

"Thank you Gammora," Zach says, "and yes, she would be a heartbreaker at her age."

Soon they reach a bulkhead heading to Beacon; so, they snuck aboard it with four girls. One of which is wearing a black bow on top of her head. Zach smiles at the sight of the black bowed girl.

"That's her," he whispers to Rocket, "the little kitten who missed her WOODEN BULL."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Blake's POV

"...missed her **WOODEN BULL**." said a voice coming from the shadows of the bulkhead. It can't be, I thought as I stiffen at the old nickname of an old dead friend.

"What's wrong," asks my partner; Yang Xiao Long.

"Nothing," I said. At least I hope it is. As I turn I see a familiar wooden burning rose attached to the wall of the bulkhead. At the sight of the wooden statue I crumple into a fetal position.

"Why are you freaking out Blake," demans Wiess.

"H-he's h_he-her-here," I whimper, "he made that statue on t-th-the w-wa-wall."

"You should know little kitten that I'm verry hard to die," chuckles a familiar voice. It cannot be, I think as I look into the shadows and see him standing just barely in the shadows.

"Zach," I sigh as I pass out at the sight of my adopted brother.

Zach's POV

I chucle at the sight of Blake freaking out at the sight of the "gift" I left for her to see. Then she got extremely pale at the sight of it and went into a fetal position that I thought was sooo cute!

"You should know that I'm verry hard to die," I chuckle silently so only a faunus would hear as I step out slightly from the shadows to reveal myself to my dear little sister, but instead of leaping at me for the joy of me being alive. Blake passes out.

I rush to her side to see if she hurt something, but before I could get to her side do I find a well endowed blonde stand in my way.

"Who are you," asks the blonde.

"I am Blake's supposed dead older brother." I say.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

" **WHAT?!"** cries out a girl who is obviously a Schnee.

"How is my little sister doing," I ask; ignoring the Schnee, "I thought she'd be happy to see me."

"Well," said a little girl in a red hooded cape, "she seems to have fainted at your antics."

"Man," moan to myself as I facepalm, "she must have gone through a lot while I was gone."

"So," says the blonde in a dangerous tone, "your Blakie's older brother?"

"Yeah," I say staring at my now unconscious sister, "my dad adopted her with "little Bully" Adam. We use to be so close that my dad joked that we were like one person in three bodies."

I look over to the red cloaked girl and started to see a phantom of my own.

"Aunty Summer," I gulp, "why are you so short, and wearing re…" I stop myself when I recognized who she is. Then I look at the blonde and recognize her face.

I gulp and thought, I'm in BIG trouble.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

Zach's POV

"He-hey dragon tips," I say to my old sparring partner; Yang "do not touch my hair" Xiao Long, " **LONG** time no **SCHNEE**."

"Z-Za-Zach," stammers Yang, "b-b-but y-y-your d-d-dead."

"Come on Long," I groan, "you know I'm too **THICK** to die."

At that Yang slugs me in the privates. Thank goodness for my semblance making an armor around my private area.

"Yep," chuckles Yang, "hey, Rubes, it's our favorite practice dummy."

"Twigs," asks Ruby shyly, "that means…"

"Yep," I laugh, "Blake is "little kitten"."

"So," says the Schnee, "care to introduce me?"

"Oh yeah," says Ruby, "Weiss, meet Zachary Twigs. Zach, meet my partner."

"I see you have your hands full with Ruby," I snark, "but that doesn't earn any pity points from me; **SCHNEE**."

I put all my hurt in that last word to show the brat how much her family hurt me. When she flinched at the harshness of how I said her name. Almost as if she were ashamed of her heritage.

"Sorry," I apologize, "you didn't deserve that. That should have been held for your stiff father, and I apologize to you."

"It's alright," Weiss says, "I can see why you would react to me like that."

"I'm guessing that you four are on a team," I hypothesis, "so, who's leader? I bet not Ms. Hair Sensitive."

"I am," says Ruby, "but what I am wondering is… What happened to you?"


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

Zach's POV

"Well,you see…" I chuckle, "me and Mr. Soul were sent to new planets by accident, and I had fully transformed into my Groot form, but had gotten amnesia shortly afterwards. While in that state I only knew how to say was "I am Groot.", but I met my friends in the shadows and saved them from a crash to a planet called Nova."

"Of which was under heavy attack by a psycho named Ronan the Accuser. Who's ship we crashed while we were on, hence Zach protecting us and saying, " **We** are Groot.", says Peter who decided to come out of hiding, "however, even a ship falling from thirty-thousand foot drop without using aura couldn't kill that guy. Not to mention a blast so powerful to shatter moons into sand. The only way to stop him from obliterating Nova with a single strike of his hammer."

"Which held one of the single most powerful object in the Universe called an Infinity Stone," I explain to them how the blasted bastard could do such a thing, "An Infinity Stone is so powerful that only the most powerful can hope to touch it without making them blow up so large that it would take all of the Dust in Remnant to explode at the same time in one place."  
The girls all gulp at the comparison of Dust to an Infinity Stone. Well, all that were conscious.  
"This stone was wanted by a madman known as a Titan named Thannos. Who tortured and molded me into a weapon, but never got it because Peter, I, Rocket over there, and a totally litteral man named Drax," said Gammora as she stepped over to Peter and leaned on his shoulder, "stole the stone from Roanan who stole it from Peter who stole it off of the planet Morage. After stealing it from the psychopath we gave it to the Nova Corps."  
"You forgot to mention that I was blown to bits by protecting you all from the crash," I complain, "then having to rebuild myself from a single stick."  
"That's not possible," Weiss scoffs.  
"It's true bitch," groached Rocket as he finally emerged to join us.  
"By the way this is Peter Quil a.k.a Starlord," I introduce, "on his shoulder is Gammora, and the one with the foul mouth is Rocket. Drax is a buff dude with red tattoos on his body and takes things literally; he's not here because he wanted to check out another planet. We actually stumbled back here."  
That is when Blake groaned to signify she was waking up. I lean down so she could see my face, and smile at her.  
"I guess I can't call you "little kitten" anymore," I joke to Blake.  
"I'll always regretted letting you die," she mutters, "I'm sorry big brother. I wanted to ...Zach?!"  
"I didn't die Blake," I scolled her, "I just got lost for a long time. Now, stop crying **BLACK CAT**. You wasted those tears for the wrong reason."/p  
p dir="ltr""You're alive," gasps my sister, "you **GOT LOST**?!"  
"Not intentionally," I sooth her, "the device messed up and shot us off Remnant. So in hindsight, the device was a success."  
"Brother," squeals my sister as she pulls me into a hug, "I've missed you soooo much! Don't you ever leave again without me!"  
"I told you I'm verry hard to die," I chuckle, "even if I break into little pieces does death not want my stupid ass."  
"I guess you've met my teammates," Blake says sheepishly.  
"Yeah," I chuckle, "now it's time you met mine."


	11. notice

Hey guys and girls I'm back at writhing for you all. unfortunately I have looked over all my stories and I found that I could do much more. The following will be redone:

Chakra Booster V2

AQUA

Falling into roses

My other stories will be continued at another time.

Thank you and I'm sorry for not updating sooner.


End file.
